Raising Batrisha
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: How will things be if Lucius Malfoy had a daughter by the name of Batrisha instead? Read to find out more...


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I'm still obsessed with the characters in Harry Potter eventhough the last chapter of the amazing story has ended. The magic still lives in our hearts. Mrs Rowling is amazing. She owns the characters in this story. I only own **my OC**. I was just wondering how things would be if Lucius had a daughter instead of a son.

* * *

"Father, why do you want me to be like Aunt Lestrange?" a fourteen-year-old girl, sharp chinned with a cold expression on her face questioned the man in front of her.

This girl had long, messy straight platinum blonde hair. Her eyes were cold grey, which complemented her naturally long eye lashes and her lips were glittery pinkish due to the lip gloss applied to her pretty lips.

She was dressed in a plain black tank top with a pair of black shorts. Her nails were painted black, which contrasted against her whitish fingers. Overall, her black clothing was a great contrast to her papery white skin.

The man opposite her had the identical cold look and cold expression on his face. His hair was long too but he pulled them back into a ponytail, secured with a black ribbon.

He looked up from the Daily Prophet and stared at the teenager in front of him. He gave her a stoic look.

Placing the newspaper aside, he stared at the girl and replied, "I want you to be brave and powerful like Bellatrix Lestrange, my dear."

The teenager stood still, staring oddly at her father.

The man, Lucius Malfoy stood up and said, "Clearly, you still disagree with the fact that you do not want to join the Dark Lord, do you?"

The girl, Batrisha, rolled her eyes dismissively and said, "Father, I don't see the point why I should be Potter's enemy and I have never been against him except that stupid filthy Mudblood who gets top scores in every subject! She is the rival in reality, father. Isn't it obvious?"

With the last sentence, she shook her head with dismissal and walked away from Lucius Malfoy, feeling annoyed with the fact that her father preferred her to join the Dark Lord rather than paying attention to her studies.

Lucius glared at his daughter and said, "Don't you dare use that tone on me, young lady!"

Batrisha stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face her father.

Lucius' eyebrows creased as he clenched both of his fists. He hated having to argue with his daughter over this issue repeatedly.

The both of them couldn't get along with his decision of her joining the Death Eaters.

"Why should I risk my life just because of a boy with a pathetic scar?" Batrisha asked as she stared at her father incredulously.

"Why do you have to disobey me? Am I not your father? Don't you have any respect for me?" Lucius said as she half yelled at his daughter.

The platinum blonde haired man picked up the wand from his table.

The girl could feel her heart pounding faster than ever at the sight of her father having his wand in his hand.

She felt as if she should not push too much of his buttons. Her mind, which used to be full of angry thoughts, dissipated and were replaced with worrisome instead.

In a calmer and softer tone, Batrisha said, "I'm sorry, father."

Lucius clutched the wand in his palm with full force, trying to control himself from pointing it at his offspring, said, "Get out of my room!"

Without hesitating, Batrisha quickly walked away from her father and headed to the door. She shut the door in a proper manner.

Lucius took a deep breath and muttered under his breath, "Batrisha," as the door closed.

Batrisha, who was walking back to her room, stomped her foot against the floor while muttering under her breath, "Why am I always subjected to this?"

Her pace got quicker until she arrived at her bedroom. The door unlocked, swung open and she walked in, the door slammed shut in an instant.

Back at Lucius' study room, he sighed heavily and thought about his daughter, Batrisha. He stood up, the chair slid behind him and it hit the wall behind him.

Reaching out for his wand, he wondered about the intelligence of his daughter. She had always been the curious little girl who wanted to know about the wizarding world and wanted to be the best in almost everything she does. She was also a brave girl who had no fear of flying broomsticks even at the age of six.

Lucius grinned and thought of how lucky he was to have a daughter like her. She was just as beautiful like her mother but she inherited more of his appearance. The girl had always wanted to be a Historian or take up a career in researching about magical herbs and creatures but he felt as if she deserves a career better than those. He preferred her to be an Auror.

His wife, Narcissa had always praised her similar bravery to Bellatrix but she feared of Batrisha joining the Dark Lord because she did not want her daughter's life at risk. As for Batrisha, she felt that it was completely absurd to be a part of the Death Eaters.

"You've grown up. You're in your teenage years and as you reach adulthood, you'll be leaving this manor with a man, Batrisha," Lucius said as he picked up a photo of him, his wife and Batrisha.

It was a photograph of the three of them at a park. Lucius and Narcissa were younger and Batrisha was only four years old and chubbier.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Narcissa and Lucius sat in front of the fireplace, discussing about Batrisha silently in the middle of the night.

"She is too young to join the Dark Lord now and I don't want her to follow my sister's footsteps, Lucius," Narcissa said worriedly s she caressed Lucius' arm lovingly.

Lucius turned to look at her and said, "I know, Narcissa. I'm not pushing her. I'm waiting for her to be at least seventeen."

Narcissa shook her head and said, "Lucius, she is our only child. You know I can't bear another child after her, Lucius. I can't afford to lose her."

However, Lucius remained indifferent.

"Who is going to replace me when I grow older? Tell me, Narcissa," Lucius said.

The lady shook her head and hurriedly said, "Bellatrix represents my side! Just let her be! We don't need our daughter to be involved in Voldemort's circle, for Merlin's sake, Lucius!"

Lucius was fed up arguing with his wife.

Lying, he said, "I'll consider that and now, I need to have some rest."

Narcissa nodded and let go of her husband.

The couple left the living room and headed to their bedroom. Narcissa left Lucius as her pace quickened.

Lucius slowed down and left her walking in the darkness. He headed off to his daughter's room instead.

The door of Batrisha's room swung open silently and Lucius peeked into the room. Lying on the four-poster bed was a beautiful figure fast asleep with the blanket over the body.

The man entered the room silently and walked over to the bed. Batrisha's cold face looked softer and more feminine.

Lucius grinned at his beloved daughter and bent lower, planting a butterfly kiss on her head before leaving her room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sunlight shone into the room, casting light over the dark room, giving it a more pleasant atmosphere to it.

A figure wrapped in thick blanket stirred on the four-poster bed.

A head popped out from the blanket to reveal parts of messy platinum blonde hair which was the possession of the dear, youngest member of the Malfoy family.

The youngest of the Malfoy family pushed herself further up from under the blanket until her head reached the pillow and rested her head on it.

She slowly lifted her eyelids, the long but straight eyelashes flitted upward in a slow motion to reveal her cold grey eyes.

Her lips were light pink, similar to the colour of cherry blossoms.

"To be like Aunt Lestrange?" she questioned herself.

She kept staring up as if there were answers scrawled across the space above her. She had no idea why her father was so fascinated with the Dark Lord and his orders. Evidently, Lord Voldemort wanted Harry Potter to be six feet under but the girl felt as if it wasn't her calling to join the Death Eaters and act as a bounty hunter just to please the Dark Lord.

In Batrisha's mind, she only wanted to gain as much knowledge as she could and to ridicule students of other houses as a Slytherin student. In addition to that, she was also interested in the idea of having a career that suited her interests and to make money. Getting married wasn't much of her priority but if there was a man who came from similar background as hers, she wouldn't say 'no' to his proposal.

"Too much confusion!" Batrisha complained as she pulled the blanket to cover her pretty face.

After a few seconds, she got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom to carry out her daily routine.

The teenager, dressed in a black t-shirt and black shorts with black knee high stockings, made her way to the dining hall to greet her parents and to have breakfast with them.

As she approached the dining hall, she noticed that her father was the only person present in the room.

There were silverware on the table which had food and drinks on them. There were two silver goblets, a silver jug, silver plates with loaf, fruits and various jams and napkins on the table.

Batrisha's stomach made a painful knot in her stomach, accompanied with a low rumble at the sight of food on the table.

"Good morning, father," the girl said, loud enough for her father to hear her.

Lucius Malfoy, who was dressed in a white shirt and black pants, grinned at his daughter and said, "Good morning, dear."

Batrisha felt odd that her mother was absent.

The girl sat opposite her father with a curious look on her face.

Lucius eyed his daughter until her eyes were at level with his.

"Father, where is mother?" she asked curiously.

It was unusual for her mother to wake up late.

"She woke up earlier to have breakfast with her other friends," Lucius replied in a factual manner.

"Alright," Batrisha said as she held out her hand to pick up the silver goblet closest to her.

Apparently, it had already been filled with a dark red liquid. She thought it was red wine but as she brought the silverware closer to her lips, the scent of the drink indicated that it was blackcurrant juice.

She sipped it and placed the silverware back on the table.

"Father," she said softly, trying to set the correct tone to please her father.

"Yes, my dear?" Lucius said calmly.

Batrisha played with the silver cutleries in a nervous manner.

"I'm sorry about my recent behaviour. I didn't mean to anger you."

Lucius looked at his daughter.

"I shouldn't have pressured you about it. It wasn't the right time to talk about it."

Batrisha nodded and kept silent.

Lucius knew that it was painful for him to let go of his precious daughter to the dark side. It was dangerous for her to join Lord Voldemort but he had to think of the consequences if his daughter did not join him in the dark side. Lord Voldemort was a powerful wizard and he couldn't bear to see the Dark Lord inflicting pain upon him and his family. Either way, his daughter had to bow down and be a part of the Death Eaters.

It was a painful decision but it was better than the Dark Lord speeding up their deaths by refusing to join him at all. It was something that hurt Lucius internally. It was something that he had to face for being Lord Voldemort's follower.

* * *

Author's Endnote: This was intended to be a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are highly welcomed but flames will be used for my fireplace.


End file.
